


Porból lettünk, porrá leszünk

by ytporo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytporo/pseuds/ytporo
Summary: Vegyük alternatív történésként, hogy a Végtelen Háború elején nem hal meg Loki, viszont az események ettől függetlenül ugyanúgy történnek, és az a bizonyos csettintés is megvalósul.Hogy mi történik itt Lokival? A címből már láthatjátok.A közte és a Thor közti utolsó pillanatok leírása ez.Egy jó barátomnak szánt rövidke írás ez.





	Porból lettünk, porrá leszünk

Halott csend ült köréjük, és mindannyian üres tekintettel néztek maguk elé. Vártak.   
Tudták, mire várnak; arra, amit megakadályozni hivatottak, legalábbis a jelenlévők legnagyobb része. Ő nem tartozott közéjük, ellenségüknek volt mondható, mégis velük együtt érezte a reménytelenséget és a feszült némaságban egyre inkább feléledő kétségbeesést, melyet eddig nem igazán vettek észre, mert a felszín, a remény köpenye alatt bujkált. Míg volt lehetőségük arra, hogy megállítsák Thanost, volt okuk reménykedni és nem kétségbeesni. Most azonban...  
  
Thor bukott el, vele együtt pedig az univerzum.   
  
_Az az ostoba még azt se tudja, hova célozzon_ , gondolta gúnyos keserűséggel, de ezúttal semmi örömét nem lelte abban, hogy nem ő, hanem Thor hibázott.   
Rezzenéstelen arccal nézte, ahogy meggörnyedt háttal állt ott az, akit oly' sok éven át testvérnek hívott. Különös volt így látni, hogy nem mozdul, a saját... nem. Az egész univerzum vereségének terhe hirtelen a vállára zuhant, melyet még ő sem volt képes elviselni. Sok mindent átéltek együtt, rengeteg rossz dolgot, rengeteg bajt, vészt, hulltak el körülöttük szeretteik, barátaik és ellenségeik egyaránt, de ez... ez más volt. Eddig mindig volt lehetőségük, nem ilyen lehetetlen helyzet előtt álltak, nem ilyen hatalommal küzdöttek meg. Annyi mindennel megbirkóztak, de ezzel még nekik sem sikerült. Hiába győztek eddig mindig minden alkalommal végül a Bosszúállók és lettek ők a hősök, ez őket is felülmúlta.   
  
_Azok az ostobák komolyan azt hitték, hogy nyerhetnek? Hogy nyerhetünk?_  Száraz, nem igazi mosolyra húzta a száját. Nem volt benne öröm, csak keserűség.   
A körülötte lévőkre nézett, mindenkire szánt körülbelül fél másodpercet, amitől az idegesség benyomását keltette volna bárkiben, aki őt figyeli, de senki még csak felé sem pillantott. Nem bánta. A vihar előtti feszült, reménytelen csendben - mely az ő szívébe is beférkőzött - jól esett neki látni, hogy bizony ők is tudnak kétségbeesve, üveges tekintettel maguk elé meredni várva a véget, a társaik végét, a valódi kétségbeesést, mely még nem tört a felszínre.   
Aztán újra Thorra pillantott. Vagy az idő állt meg, vagy Thor lett jégszoborrá.  _Ez még akár meg is oldható._    
A hideg futott végig a hátán, megborzongott. Meglepődve pislogott egyet. Mi okozta ezt? Mikor ujjai zsibbadni kezdtek, már tudta. Végül mindig vesztek, sóhajtott.   
Szerette volna mindig is látni, hogy Thor elbukik úgy, hogy abból sosem áll talpra. Szerette volna mindig is az orra alá dörgölni a vereségét, de most, mikor ez megtörtént nem tudja, mit tegyen. Az élettel... a kövekkel szemben ő is vesztett. Vajon Thor túléli?  _Biztosan. Annak a baromnak mindig sikerül mindent túlélnie._    
  
\- Thor. - Nem tudta, mi vezérelte, hogy megszólítsa őt. Talán a tudat, hogy ezúttal ez a valódi vég számára. Talán az, hogy lepillantott jobb kezének ujjaira, melynek körvonalai elmosódván lassan porrá kezdtek válni? Talán mindkettő, hiszen egy tőről fakadnak.   
Lépett egyet Thor felé, tekintetét erőnek erejével vonta el a kezéről. Volt benne egy vágy, hogy lássa saját magát, amint végleg porrá válik. Bal ujjával megbökte a jobb tenyerét, amitől kissé több por szállt fel. Ha nem ő porlana, valakit biztosan addig bökdösne, míg az teljesen el nem tűnik. Legszívesebben az a valaki Thor volna, de ezek szerint az tényleg megússza.   
A léptére felfigyelt Thor is, ha a hangjára már nem is annyira. Megfordult, ránézett. Szánalmat érzett arcát megpillantva, amire a megtörtség ült ki a reménytelenség mellett. Látta már rajta, de ilyen mértékben sosem. Különös volt ez a helyzet.   
  
\- Mondd, hogy csak tréfálsz, Loki! - Thor mély, dörmögő hangja megremegett a kétségbeeséstől, amint meglátta a kezét. - Kérlek, mondd, hogy megint csak meg akarsz szívatni, kérlek! - Közelített felé, kezét a vállára tette, amitől az arcára fintor ült ki.   
Rettegett, hiába tudta, mi vár rá. Nem volt fájdalmas a lassan porrá válás. Kissé kellemetlen, de egész tűrhető. Halálnemnek nem a legrosszabb. A váratlansága, az, hogy nem tudni, mivé lesz a halott lelke, hova kerül... ez tette ijesztővé. És ő rettegett ettől. Ha már meg kell halni, akkor legalább úgy haljon meg, hogy láthatja Őt újra, beszélhet vele.   
A szemébe nézett.   
  
\- Nem viccelek. - Beszéde közben enyhén oldalra döntötte a fejét, szemöldökét felvonta. - A kezedet vedd le rólam - tette hozzá mintegy mellékesen. Thor azonnal megtette és még le is porolta a vállát. - Most komolyan leporolod a vállam, hogy aztán még gyorsabban porrá váljak? - Elvigyorodott.   
\- Nem, ne kezdd el ezt most, Loki! - dörrent rá Thor, mintha nem is a valódi halálának küszöbén állna, hanem csak újra játszadozna.  _Bár úgy lenne, akkor biztos hamarosan megölnélek._  
\- Igaz, hiszen most neked hála hamarabb halok meg, de mégis később, mint a társaid - intett a hirtelen porrá válóakra. Valóban igazat beszélt, míg körülötte mindenki pillanatok alatt vált porrá, addig nála ez lassabban folyt le. _Ennyi előnyöm van istenként mindössze? Csalódtam._  
\- Szóval nem viccelsz - állapította meg Thor. Frusztráltan sóhajtott egyet. Egyikük sem tudta, mit kezdjen ezzel a helyzettel.   
\- Nos, úgy tűnik, sikerült felfognod végre, igazán megleptél, esküszöm neked! - tárta szét a karját gúnyosan mosolyogva, de ahogy jött ez a mosoly, úgy is ment el, arcára újra a komolyság ült ki. - Thor... - Pár pillanatig összevonta a szemöldökét. Nem akarta, hogy hamar feledésbe merüljön. Ha más nem, akkor legalább az előtte álló tuskó emlékezzen rá, és tudta, hogyan érheti el ezt. - Ígérem, hogy mindent elmesélek anyának odaát.   
  
A szavai elérték a hatást, Thor szemébe könnyek szöktek. Kezét ökölbe szorította, mintha azzal visszafojthatta volna könnyeit.   
A folyamat kezdett begyorsulni.   
\- Legszívesebben megölelnélek - kezdte volna Thor, de ő félbeszakította.  
\- Inkább ne.   
\- Igaz. Megígéred?   
A keze már alig látszott. Másodpercei voltak talán.  _Ennyit az előnyről... komolyan csalódtam._  
Újfent széttárta karját. Arcára kúszott az a tipikus mosoly, amiről már messziről bárki beazonosíthatta, és sejthette, hogy valami olyat kíván mondani, vagy tenni, ami másnak nem feltétlen az ínyére való.   
\- Engedelmeddel... bátyám... - De nehéz volt megint kiejtenie ezt a szót... Thor megütközve és lassan a valódi kétségbeesés küszöbére érve a könnyeivel, fájdalmával küszködve nézett rá. Ajka egy szót formált: " _ne_ ". - Porból lettünk... - Sóhajtott, lehunyta a szemét. - Porrá leszünk.   
  
És mintegy végszóként enyhe szellő suhant végig a tájon, hogy besegítsen a folyamatba és azonnal porrá váljon. Nem érzett fájdalmat. Félelme is elmúlt.   
Az utolsó, amit hallott, az volt, amint Thor az ő nevét üvöltötte kétségbeesetten. 

 

  
_Az a rég hiányolt, puha, ölelő két kar várta._  
_\- Anya... - suttogta._  
_Végre hazaérkezett._


End file.
